


My Blood

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched The Covenant recently (I know it's honestly a terrible movie but it's one of those guilty pleasure movies) and anyway had a notion of Cas being a warlock.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Covenant recently (I know it's honestly a terrible movie but it's one of those guilty pleasure movies) and anyway had a notion of Cas being a warlock.

“Dean…please- _please_ -no-“

Dean stared down at Castiel in contempt; his hands were shaking, making the barrel of his gun waver. He had to do this, he was a hunter, Cas was a monster. Cas was the reason the Winchesters were still in business…the family business. Dean looked at Castiel’s bloody and beaten up face, the way he remained on the ground, his hands outstretched weakly before his face, reaching for Dean’s clothing to grasp. Killing monsters was second nature to Dean, so why was it so hard for him to pull the trigger now? “You lied to me Cas.” 

“Dean-I did it-“ Castiel drew in ragged breaths, trying to remain calm. “I did it to save you-to keep you safe-Dean-I-…Dean-please don’t-…Dean I love you-“ 

There. 

_I love you._

There were the words, out in the air, out in the open. Cas had said them first…and they were not helping Dean make a decision to pull the trigger and put a bullet through Castiel’s forehead. Dean glared, thrusting his gun and pressing it right on Cas’ skin, and despite the apparent fear, Dean had to give Cas credit for not moving away. Dean glared further, telling himself to pull the damn trigger already. Castiel was a warlock…a very powerful warlock, the most powerful Dean had seen in ages. Cas could siphon life right from someone’s veins with just a flick of his fingers if he wanted. But Castiel had never intentionally hurt someone. Not yet. 

“Dean I haven’t-I won’t-“

“I can’t take that chance Cas. I’m sorry.” Dean’s voice began to crack as he tried not to cry. Cas had said the words first, but Dean had said them in his head a million times before someone had finally spoken them out loud. All of those nights spent together in Cas’ bed, making love, kissing, and getting to know one another carnally and emotionally. Cas had been there for him when Dean had needed it most. But he had to kill the monster. He had to. 

“Dean….please…” 

_Dean please._

Dean took a breath and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret as you wish.


End file.
